Induction hobs for preparing food are well known in prior art. Induction hobs typically comprise at least one heating zone which is associated with at least one induction element. For heating a piece of cookware placed on the heating zone, the induction element is coupled with electronic driving means for driving an AC current through the induction element. Said AC current generates a time varying magnetic field. Due to the inductive coupling between the induction element and the piece of cookware placed above the induction element, the magnetic field generated by the induction element causes eddy currents circulating in the piece of cookware. The presence of said eddy currents generates heat within the piece of cookware due to the electrical resistance of said piece of cookware.
When operating an induction hob, heat is emitted by the induction coils and the switching elements. In order to avoid an overheating of said components, cooling means, e.g. fans, may be used in order to remove said heat.
German Patent Application DE 43 39 877 A1 discloses an induction hob comprising induction heaters and switching means of said induction heaters. The induction hob comprises a fan for providing an air flow through the induction hob for cooling said induction heaters and said switching means.